


【Arthrm】Secret

by YXS05



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05





	【Arthrm】Secret

狱卒打开厚重的监狱大门之后，那个白发的男人正斜倚在石板床上，透过隔水层的他看起来有着别致的宁静和美好，与这冰凉的监狱显得格格不入。

Arthur挥手让狱卒退下，自己走进了隔水层里，然后反手关上了门。

在把监视的小窗关上之后，宽大的密闭室内，中央瓦数不高的灯笼罩着两个人。Orm半睁开眼瞥了那个魁梧的男人一眼，复又侧着身用背对着他。

Arthur轻轻叹了一口气，走近自己的弟弟，熟练地掏出口袋里的钥匙给他把手枷打开。清脆地咔嗒声响起之后，Orm把手铐甩到一边，挣扎了一下顺势抱住自己的  
手臂。

“生气了？”Arthur因为他的挣扎更加坚定地把手臂锢紧，让Orm的整个背部都靠在自己胸前。后者却并没有因为他低声下气的询问而转过头来。

Arthur失声笑了，温热的唇落在Orm裸露在衣服外面的后颈皮肤，这激起了对方小小的一个战栗。

“我昨天去陆地上了，有点事情没来得及赶回来，我这不是一赶回来回来找你了么。”Arthur的一只手顺着怀里人的胸膛曲线一直上升到前胸，摸到了一颗突起。

“谁要听你解释…”Orm冷哼了一声，身体却十分诚实地把自己的重量都压在了身后人身上，被对方捏着下巴转过去之后还老老实实地被压着亲了个遍。

“我以为你不来看我了…”唇分之后，Art hur才意识到怀里的人已经哭了出来，后知后觉的男人又好笑又心疼地把他压紧在怀里，“小傻子，哭什么？”“说谁呢！”Orm立刻扬起带着泪痕的小脸，狠狠地砸了对方一拳。

“嘿，别哭了。”Arthur凑上去吻掉他的泪珠，一边顺着对方的头发。“妈妈也是这样，爸爸也是，一声不吭都不见了，我以为你也不见了…”Orm越说越小声，啜泣声反而加重了。

Arthur心疼地拍着对方的后背，也不知道怎么安慰，就狠狠地吻了上去堵住对方的声音。

等Orm从这火热的吻里醒悟过来，他早就被那个男人翻过身拉着跨坐在身上了。Arthur的两只手都钻进了他单薄的衣服里，正顺着有劲的腰际上下摩挲。

“唔…轻点儿…”等那大手滑到身后的穴口，Orm终于出声了，微眯着的漂亮湛蓝色眼睛里还带着迷蒙的神色，让Arthur根本淡定不下来。

“轻不了了…”Arthur从口袋里拿出来一瓶好看的液体，打开盖子全部倒进手里，动作敏捷地往花穴里开拓。空气里弥漫着鱼油和雄性激素的味道，温度也在持续地升高。

Arthur的手指变换着角度在洞穴里刺探，引地Orm难耐的低吟几声，坐在对方腿上也不安分地扭动。“行了…”等男人耐着欲望扩张了足足五分钟之后，他终于咬着牙一把把对方的裤子扯下来，再拽开自己的裤链，猛地塞了进去。

“啊！”Orm被着突如其来地猛攻干地失声尖叫，但那个男人完全没有反省，反而变本加厉地直接卡着他的腰上下撞击起来。“混…混蛋…慢点儿…啊…嗯…”Orm用手搭着Arthur的肩，跪起来的白皙身体在空气里微微发颤。

“等了老公一晚上，是不是着急了？”Arthur一边猛挺着自己的腰杆，一边用带着浓烈恶趣味的语气臊自己的心尖人。不出他所料，Orm在听完这话之后立刻闹了个大脸红，“不要脸…你个…啊！混蛋！”

Orm尖锐的怒骂很快被情欲的呻吟所覆盖，Arthur直接把坐在自己身上的人捧起来，顺势压在墙上疯狂地顶弄，Orm被重力所迫不断被更深入地索取，给弄的脚趾头都紧紧蜷缩起来，拼命咬住下唇去阻止自己发出放荡的声音。

但Arthur对他这个做法并不满意。

“舒不舒服？”他故意用舌头顶开对方紧咬的牙齿，逼着他再压抑不住自己破碎的声音，紧皱着眉头高声轩昂。“问你话呢。”Arthur一口啃在Orm胸前的小红豆上，痛感把后者飘忽的神经拽了回来。

“嗯…舒…舒服…”Orm微低下头去看抱着自己冲撞的男人，指尖揪着对方并不精心打理的棕色毛茸茸的长发，把对方的头摁向自己颈间的位置，“再…用力…”

“骚猫儿…”Arthur一点也不客气地在弟弟光洁细腻的颈部留下属于自己的青紫色痕迹，舌尖上的唾液和分泌的汗水留下亮晶晶的痕迹，一直蜿蜒到Orm好看的锁骨上，淫靡之景尤甚。

“啊！太深…嗯…不行Arthur！”等Arthur再次粗暴的把爱人用背入式压在墙上，暴力的把对方的双腿开到最大的时候，Orm终于发出了崩溃的求饶声。

“深点…不喜欢吗？”Arthur才不会说，这个姿势可是Mera从不知道哪弄来的书里提及到的最性福的姿势，看来事实的确如此。

“不行…不行我…我受不了…啊…受不了了…”Orm被强行压在墙上，岔开的两腿之间正好被Arthur用腿抵住，背部也被紧紧地压住，根本没办法退缩逃离开这愈发暴戾的攻击。

“这样就受不了了？弟弟你可要好好锻炼了…”Arthur的吻细碎地落在Orm的背上，尾椎窜上来的无法压抑的快感攻占了小王子向来清晰的头脑，他无力地反手撑住兄长精装的腰部，讨好地扭过头去亲吻对方的络腮胡子。

“小妖精…”Arthur响亮的一掌拍在Orm的屁股上，他顺从对方的意思把他平放在了床上。Orm的狱床早就被Arthur换成了豪华大床，差不多就是供他干这档子事使用的。

“嗯…快…”换了个最熟悉的姿势，Orm总伸展开手臂扯着床单，前端翘挺的性器也摇摆着吐出透明的津液。他的腿被拉高架在男人的腰侧，Arthur撑在弟弟的脸上方，极其满意的欣赏着那漂亮俊美的脸蛋上因为他而露出欢愉的表情。

“哥哥…快点儿…”Orm在几欲灭顶的快感促使下也顾不上自己的高贵，他紧紧地缠住Arthur的颈部，下身顺从欲望配合着摇动起来。Arthur加紧了挺动的速度，在高亢的呻吟里低吼一声尽数射了出来。

Orm在满足之后慵懒地咬着下唇，带着水光的眼微闭。Arthur亲吻着他的额头，翻身躺到他身边。

“说过多少次了…别亲那么上边…”Orm疲惫的抬手摸了摸颈上的吻痕，万分嫌弃地说。

“我忘了。”Arthur一边笑一边把弟弟团团抱住，零碎地吻在他脸侧。“边儿去…你去给我弄出来…在里面难受死了…”Orm推了推他，用的却只是那么点的力气，倒像是在调情。

“你到底打算什么时候跟我出去，嗯？在这儿都大半年了，每次都藏着掖着这也不让那也不让。”Arthur像个怨妇一样抱怨着，手却认命地伸到人下身，去撑开穴口让浓精流出来。

“等我什么时候想出去了，我会告诉你的…”Orm因为对方的举动微微皱眉，嘴里却并不饶人。

“行了…明天收拾收拾搬回宫殿里去，我们都方便…”Arthur很快处理完那堆液体，又亲密地缠了上来。

“就不要。”Orm任性地像个几岁的孩子，故意躲开哥哥绕上来的手臂。却身体里立刻又顶进来一个硬挺的东西。

“老混蛋！”

“给我出去…啊…别来了…”

“唔…轻点儿…嗯…”


End file.
